Forbidden Fruit
by Analyn d'Ettore
Summary: Alone, Regina sets out to relieve her frustration, unaware that Henry will be returning soon. What happens next surpasses the bounds of a mother/son relationship. Warning: parent/child incest. PWP


Weeks of pent up frustration had finally gotten to her. Having the house to herself, Henry was visiting his grandparents and other mother, Regina used the rare alone time to take matters into her own hands.

Shedding her outer layers and then slipping out of her bra and panties, Regina relaxed beneath the covers. She licked two of her fingers and then moved them down to roll her nipple. Her flesh was overly sensitive and she gasped at the feeling. God she was acting like a horny teenager, but her body craved the attention.

After a few minutes of teasing, she finally brought her hand down to rest between her folds. The first brush of her fingertip across her clit sent tingles running through her body. She moaned at the sensation, allowing her thumb to run lazy circles around her clit while two of her fingers pressed into her drenched opening.

Picking up the pace, her hips bucked instinctively off the bed to meet her fingers. She was so close, teetering on the edge of oblivion. She pumped her fingers faster, desperate for the release she so craved. She keened in disappointment as her body calmed, refusing to give her what she needed.

Alternating attention between her breasts and pussy, she tried to bring herself to orgasm but failed twice more. On the third try, she even probed her pucker hole with her pinky but the additional stimulation did nothing for her condition. Her body refused to cooperate. Moaning, writhing, sweating profusely, she just could not get herself to come. Briefly, she summoned an image of a brown hair blue eyed young man who had captured her heart from almost the day he was born. Images of his fully grown self in her mind were quickly pushed to the back by guilt at conjuring his image during such a moment. He was so young, so innocent, so pure. She had no right to corrupt his image so.

Had she not been so frustrated, Regina would have heard the sound of the front door slamming closed and the ensuing call of "Mom," that followed.

Had she been paying attention to the time, she would have realized that two hours had passed at it was just about time for her son, Henry, to be arriving home.

Henry searched the entire downstairs of the house, surprised that Regina was not to be found in the kitchen, living room or study. He paused when he heard a woman's moan coming from upstairs. His face paled. Regina, the woman who raised him, was one of the strongest people he knew. She must have been in a lot of trouble to be calling out for help from her assailant.

Grabbing the sword that rested above the mantle piece, Henry quickly dashed upstairs, uncertain what he could do to protect her from an attacker that she could not defend herself against, but needing to do something all the same.

The sight when he pushed open the door to her bedroom was completely unexpected. The clatter of the sword on the stairs pulled Regina out of her lust induced ministrations. "Henry," she gasped in surprise at seeing the object of her affections in the flesh. She squirmed down the bed, pulling the covers over her so only her head and neck could be seen peaking out, "what are you doing home so early?"

Henry tried to look anywhere but her as a blush formed on his cheeks. "It's...uh...it's six," Henry mumbled.

Regina glanced at her bedside clock to confirm the time and saw that it was, indeed, the time he expected to be back. Guilt settled even more heavily upon her shoulder's at Henry's inability to even look at her. He must have been beyond horrified. No child ever wanted to think about let alone see a parent in the throes of passion.

Henry, in turn, was trying to look anywhere but Regina so she would not see the lust in his eyes, the desire for her. She might have raised him and been married to his great-grandfather, but they were not biologically related. Besides, she was hot. Her slender build, rounded hips and firm bust, her still perky breasts, were the source of fantasy for more than one teenage male. The image of her sprawled wantonly on the bed was burned into his eyes even though it took her a mere fraction of a second to pull up the covers and hide that tantalizing image from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered, "Please...just go." The last part of her statement was muttered hoarsely. Henry was about to tear himself away from the sight when he saw tears glistening in her eyes. Regina blinked but she was unable to suppress the lone drop of moisture that leaked down her cheek from shame and pent-up frustration. She was beyond embarrassed, yet as she felt Henry's eyes fix firmly on her face she felt even more turned on. She was a monster, the worst kind of monster, to even possess such thoughts about her son even if he was of legal age.

Instead of leaving, Henry stepped closer to the bed. His index finger gently brushed away the tear from her cheek. "You're crying." While the statement was so obvious, it was profoundly shocking. Henry had seen Regina suffer before, but she had never cried. Not when her father died, not when Robin betrayed her, and not when he, her beloved son, refused to have anything to do with her because she was the evil queen. She had put up with all of that with a mask of indifference plastered on her face, but her guard was let down and he was able to see the depth of emotion she always concealed to him before.

"I've never seen you cry," he observed, "I'm sorry to have upset you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Regina corrected him. She was about to reach her hand up to touch him when she saw the sticky white moisture remaining on her fingers. She wiped it off on the bedsheets, but she could not bring herself to touch her precious son with a hand she had despoiled with her own arousal. He deserved so much better.

Henry noticed her look of disgust when she observed her juices glistening on her fingers, and Henry was tempted to grab her hand and suck it off of her before she abruptly withdrew her hand and wiped it on the sheets. Henry was drawn out of his trance, suddenly grateful that her rapid movement kept him from crossing a line. She was his mother. He should be disgusted by what he had seen, but his member hidden beneath his pants standing to rapt attention told him otherwise. As much as he should be disgusted, his subconscious couldn't hide his arousal.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Henry gazed down upon Regina's teary eyed face. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Regina heard the concern in his voice and felt even more ashamed. "Its nothing," she reassured him as calmly as she could. Her eyes were still red, but no more tears were forthcoming.

"Alright then," Henry said awkwardly, acutely aware of the tension in the air. Unsure what he should say or do, he rose to leave. "I'll leave you to your...well..." he trailed off as another blush formed on his face.

Henry was about to turn around when he saw a brief flash of disappointment on Regina's face before she carefully schooled her expression to one of indifference. He wondered why she would react to his departure so when a sudden realization overcame him. "Unless...unless you don't want me to go."

In that moment, Regina thought about denying his words, but the truth he spoke rung clearly in her mind, and she knew she could not lie to him. She had lied to him many times when he was younger, and nearly lost him because of it. Ever since then, she had not been able to tell him even the smallest lie.

Feeling how wrong yet right everything was, Henry pulled down the sheets so Regina's entire body lay sprawled before him like an offering. She was completely exposed. Her pupils were dilated and her lips red, her nipples rolled into firm points from where she had played with them. His gaze drifted down to her neatly trimmed public hair. Knowing the entire time that he shouldn't, Henry lightly brushed his fingers against her labia. He'd expected she would be dry from his presence, but what he felt instead was warm and moist, dripping. Nor did he anticipate the way she would arch up into his touch and let loose a wanton moan. Instead of pulling away as he should have, he ran his fingers lightly up and down her click folds while his thumb rubbed light circles around her engorged clit.

"No. Henry. No. Stop. Stop." Regina gasped with each touch, but Henry kept going because with each tough her body responded to him beautifully. She was a delightfully wanton creature under his tough.

He finally stopped when Regina forcefully pulled his hand away. That was when he noticed the way her body was trembling and shaking and her face was fully streaked with tears. "God," Henry gasped out horrified by what he'd done. He'd been lost in the moment, intent on giving her pleasure, but he'd, for all intents and purposes, raped her. How foolish he was to think she'd feel anything but violated by his touch. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry mom."

Regina was lost in sensation, unsure what she should feel. She couldn't deny how much more turned on she became by his touch. If she hadn't pushed him away, she would have reached orgasm in a few moments, achieving something at his hands she was incapable of doing by herself. At the same time she was guilty. Her only son should not have to see his mother in such a state.

The most prominent thing she felt, however, was not pleasure or guilt, but agony. Pure, gut-wrenching agony at the thought of loosing Henry. He'd never talk to her again. She'd lost her father, her first love, and been betrayed by every man she'd ever fallen in love with since then. Betrayed by her mother, forced into marriage with a man who didn't love her and faced by the scorn and distrust of the entire enchanted forest, Henry was her one constant. He was her son whom she loved more than anything else in the world. She would do anything for him, even die for him. Before he'd caught her masturbating, she would have said he was the one person who loved her unconditionally, who would always be there for her, the one person incapable of abandoning or betraying her, but she had destroyed all that with her actions. Had she not given into her need and touched herself, he would still be her loving son. Now, he would never talk to her again, for how could he face her in the future with anything but disgust?

The last vestiges of emotion within caused her heart to shatter, and she was unable to stop the sobs that wracked her body. She curled onto her side and buried her face in her pillow. Finally, she understood what it was to be broken. She though she was before when her mother killed her first love, and then again as she descended into the world of dark magic, but all that was nothing compared to now. The one last thing she had to live for was well and truly gone, and for that, she hated herself.

Henry's brow crinkled in concern and he internally berated himself. He'd abused her, the woman he loved as his mother and, as he was coming to realize, more than that as well. How she must despise him. The logical part of his mind told him that he should leave her alone. His continued presence would only upset her further, but he was unable to tear himself away.

Laying down on the bed beside her, he spooned her against him, fully aware of her naked length against him but unable to work up an erection at his concern for her well being. Regina's mind came back to the real world at the scent she associated with Henry lingering so close to her nose and the comforting feeling of a hand gently stroking her head and arms. "Shhhh," she heard Henry whisper to her as if he was trying to console a wailing infant, "It's going to be alright. I'm here."

Regina rolled in his arms so she was facing him. She was sure her face must looked a mess, her face streaked with tears and makeup bleeding across her features. She was one of the most powerful women he knew, but in that moment, Henry though Regina looked incredibly delicate, as if one touch would shatter her completely. He wanted nothing more than to surround her in his arms and protect her. Guilt settled over him as he realized she needed protecting from him.

"Please don't leave me," Regina whispered. Her voice was hoarse after her tears.

"I won't. I promise," Henry said, and he meant it.

"I've lost everyone else I've ever cared about. I can't loose you too," Regina said so softly she though Henry couldn't hear her, but he did.

Henry pulled her even closer to him. "You won't loose me."

Regina buried her nose against his chest, content to listen to his heart beating simply to know that he was there, alive, and with her. Maybe not for long, but he was there.

"Mom...no...Regina," Henry corrected himself. They had far surpassed the boarders of a parental relationship, "we need to talk."

Regina froze. Now he was going to leave, and she wouldn't even blame him. All his assurances were about to come to naught, and she fortified herself for the worst. Her emotional shields were weak with her emotional turmoil, but they were there.

She bravely met his intense gaze. "I need you to tell me the truth. Do you want me?"

Regina nodded, unable to voice how much she wanted and needed him. Henry smiled, and Regina couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips turn up as well at the expression on his face. She hadn't realized before then how Henry's emotional well-being determined her own.

"Good," Henry nodded, "I want you too."

"Henry, please," Regina pleaded, not sure exactly what she wanted from him.

Henry seemed to sense her apprehension, and pulled down the covers so he could see her full form. Under his gaze, Regina's folds slickened again. How could her body think of sex in such a time of emotional turmoil? She should feel exposed, embarrassed, to be nude before him, but Henry's hungry and appreciative eyes instead lit her body on fire and she basked in the glow of his attention. Henry, meanwhile, was surprised to notice that she was no longer attempting to hide herself from him. They needed to talk. What had passed between them was far from settled, but for the moment, he sensed she needed something else from him.

A sudden thought occurred to him. "Regina, tell me, were you unable to come?"

Regina flushed bright red. "Yes," she whispered.

"Can I touch you?"

"Gods yes!" Regina exclaimed. Every man before him had simply touched and taken her, giving her pleasure in the process but never asking if it she wanted. She realized there was nothing sexier than being asked if she well and truly wanted it, knowing that just the word no from her lips would stop him. The choice he gave her, more than anything, caused her love for him to swell even further.

Henry kissed his way down her body, the brush of his lips on her heated skin as soft as the beating wings of butterflies. Regina arched her body into his touch, and Henry savored the taste of her skin. He took his time, studying her body and carefully cataloging her most sensitive areas for future reference. His own arousal was pressed painfully against his pants, but he pushed thoughts of the discomfort back so that he could focus fully on giving her pleasure. She needed it far more than him.

Overwhelmed but his touches, Regina moaned into the dimly lit room. Each touch, each kiss, each taste set her skin on fire. Sweat dripped down her body, and she was beyond soaked by the time he finally reached the apex of her thighs. "Can I kiss you here?" Henry warm breath breezed against her sex and instead of saying anything, she pushed his head towards the junction of her legs.

She screamed and bucked wildly as his lips came into contact with her sex. She was so close, so ready to come after the hours of torturous foreplay. She needed him. Her hands tangled into Henry's short hair and she pushed him harder into her sex.

Henry briefly though she would suffocate him in her pussy, but hell of a way to go, he thought. Biting and suckling at her clit, Henry pushed one finger into her pussy. He crooked his finger in a come hither motion as he slowly withdrew it, brushing past her G-spot. That was all the stimulation Regina needed. He hips bucked wildly and she called out incoherently, intermittently calling out his name as she came.

Perfection. Contentment. Happiness. Bliss. Exhausted from her emotional and physical release, Regina blacked out.

Henry climbed back up the bed so his head was next to hers once more. He shed his clothes and pulled her sweaty body flush against his. She was burning up in his arms, and he still needed release, but she looked so peaceful he could not bring himself to wake her up. He would just have to wait until she woke up and was ready for round two, because he would be satisfied with no less. "I love you," Henry whispered into her ear before falling asleep beside her.


End file.
